


Finally

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Reader Insert, coffee related puns, gender neutral reader, lots of puns, rated T for language i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Terushima has been coming into the cafe where you work since the beginning of the year, to get your phone number.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so this takes place in college where you and semi work at a nice, little cafe on campus and are second years while terushima is a first year

"It seems like your friend's a bit late today." You turned your head to glance at the cafe's door and shrugged before turning back to wipe up a coffee spill on the counter from the last customer. "I guess he is."

Semi just raised an eyebrow at you and continued arranging the pastries in the display next to the counter. "That's all you have to say?"

You shrugged again as you looked at him. "I mean I don't really know him all that well. I just know that he is a pretty fucking smart first year from the university, seems like a playboy, and that he likes to come in often to pester me."

"First, watch your language when we're working. Second, you admit he pesters you?"  
You chuckled. "Sorry SemiSemi and I don't mean that he pesters me in a bad way. Terushima-san is actually pretty funny with all his pickup lines. I do know that he irritates you, though."

Semi just rolled his eyes at the nickname(he should have never let you meet Tendou). "Well, yeah. He just likes to come in and spew his ridiculous lines with the first person he sees. He did that to me in the beginning of the year. That's why I asked to switch positions with you."

"Did he ask you for your number when he first met you too?"

Semi nodded. "Yeah. Though, when he asked you for your number, I don't think he expected your reaction at all."

Ah, yes. You had asked for his name for his drink and he asked if he could give you his number instead. You had managed to keep a straight face for a good three seconds before you burst out laughing and even snorted in Terushima's face. The flabbergasted look on his face at the time made you laugh even harder, causing everyone in the cafe look up at the counter to you guys.

You grinned as you watched him stand up. "Probably not, but that made it even funnier, no?"  
Just as your coworker was about to respond the bell on the front door chimed, alerting you of a new customer. When you both turned to greet the customers, you grinned as you noticed who it was. You could tell Semi was rolling his eyes as he mumbled, "Speak of the devil," under his breath.

"Hello, hello, Terushima-san. Would you like the usual or something different?"  
Terushima placed a hand on his chin in a pondering manner. "I think I'd like the taste of something different. Maybe you?"

You tried to bite back a laugh as you stared at the smug look that made its way to his face. "I'm sorry, Terushima-san, but I'm not on the menu. Maybe you'd like to try the new Oreo Affogato?"

"Affogato? I hope you don't mind telling me what that is because I always afforgeto when I'm with you."

At this point, your will broke and you started laughing. "I love the way you expresso yourself, Terushima-san."

He seemed to light up at your response and grinned genuinely while also wiggling his eyebrows. "Enough to finally give me your number? I know you've turned me down before, but I'm asking for one extra shot."

After you finished calming down so you wouldn't burst into a fit of laughter again, you reached a pen and napkin. "Yeah, enough to give you my number. Handle it with care because I don't give it out to just anyone." You gave him the napkin after you had finished writing and winked at him. You don't know if it was your imagination, but you thought you could see him blushing just a little.

He grabbed the napkin in what seemed to be a gentle manner and nodded.  
"Yeah. After so long of trying to get your number, I'm definitely not letting this opportunity go to waste. And I think I'll get that Oreo Affogato."

Smiling, you finished ringing him up and gave Semi (the little shit seemed a bit irritated from witnessing your interaction with Terushima. he did say he could never stand the overuse of stupid puns) the order.  
Once it was ready, you called out Terushima's name. He came up to the counter smiling and promised that he would text soon.

 


End file.
